roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Narvaez, Jr.
Ray Narvaez, Jr. (born September 15, 1989), aka "BrownMan" (because of his nickname in school), aka "X-Ray" (from his adventures with Vav) is a contributor and a main golden member of Achievement Hunter. In The Internet Box and Achievement Hunter videos, Ray often jokes about being poor and Hispanic. He is one of the hosts of A Look Back At. Ray's Twitter handle is @AH_BrownMan and his YouTube channel is B1GnBr0wN. Ray is of Puerto Rican in descent, and lived in New York for most of his life, where he was a longtime contributor to Achievement Hunter prior to moving to Austin, Texas and becoming a fully fledged Rooster Teeth employee in early 2012. A month before starting his job at Rooster Teeth, he gained a girlfriend named Courtney, who he met on the Rooster Teeth website. He claims to have yet to meet her in person. Ray's primary job at Rooster Teeth is to make achievement guide videos for Achievement Hunter. He is often given the task of making guides for achievements that are too difficult for other employees (ie. Call of Duty SpecOps missions on Veteran difficulty). Aside from his work at Rooster Teeth, he also is a member of the Internet Box Podcast. Ray is a brony, with a figurine of Applejack on his desk. He is good friends with Michael Jones and Gavin Free. Ray is also known to excel in video games; he has a gamerscore of over 300,000, higher than that of anyone else working at Rooster Teeth. Ray also has a love of roses, which is constantly shown in the Let's Plays; having roses means he can transform and beat everyone. He is also shown wearing a black shirt with a rose on it in Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. Ray often spouts one-liners, as shown in a 20 minute video called the "RayTage" which was made by 'HeroTheyCallMe'. Ray was at New York Comic Con in October 2012, along with Matt Hullum, Monty Oum and Kathleen Zuelch. He was a part of the Rooster Teeth interview on what it's like making Red vs Blue. He also got to answer the audience's questions, signed autographs, and had taken pictures for fans. He even performed some magic tricks for the crowd. Ray talked about how he got to be in the same photograph with the entire game designer group that made Halo 4, as shown in the Rooster Teeth Animated Adventure. Ray's Wins To see a list of Ray's wins, see Ray's Wins in Video Games Appearances *Let's Play Minecraft *Let's Play: **Awesomnauts **Worms **Trouble in Terrorist Town **London 2012 **Worms 2: Armageddon **Geometry Wars 2 **Payday: The Heist **Assassin's Creed III **The Hidden **Killing Floor **Halo 4 **Farcry 3 **Black Ops 2: Zombies **WWE 13 **MoonBase Alpha Trivia *Ray is considered to be the best gamer in Rooster Teeth and the best Achievement Hunter due to his considerable and unbeatable skills in many video game genres. Ray has won the tower of pimps, and he survived more rounds in Black Ops zombies, and he has the highest gamerscore out of all the Achievement Hunters. *Ray seems to be a fan of old anime, seeing as how he has an Exodia figure from Yu-gi-oh and Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon on his work desk. Fortunately, for people as old as Ray, those are the shows that were airing when he was watching TV. *Ray is one of the two people that work in Rooster Teeth that is of Hispanic heritage, the other being Gus Sorola. *Ray previously worked at a branch of Gamestop in New York, he realised he hated his job and his manager kept cutting his hours so he was earning little or no pay. Due to this he came to the solution to make a large selection of videos and try and be hired at Achievement Hunter which was an overall success. *Ray is considered to be the Wikipedia of video games, since he knows more about video games than anyone else in Achievement Hunter. Let's Play Minecraft *Ray is the best Minecraft player in the group, having held the Tower of Pimps for 7 times as of February 15, 2013. *Ray's catch phrase is "YOLO." He hates the term "YOLO" and only says it to mock the people who do say it. *Ray seems to like roses, saying they will help him win. His Minecraft skin is of Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon, whose signature item is the rose. *Ray seems to lag the most in Let's Play Minecraft. He will often voice his frustration at the lack of System Link mode in Minecraft because of this. *Ray's house in Achievement City is the worst; having dirt walls and only one torch on the inside. In Episode 21, he found the worst house in AchivementBurg; having dirt floors and grass inside. *Ray has twice tried to improve his house. The first is in Episode 3 where he used extra wool to make a better floor. The second is in Episode 24 where he stole paintings from Gavin's house. *Ray seems to be good with a bow and arrow, as shown in Episode 24 when the others commented on his good sniping skills. *Ray is the official Let's Play starter, as the Achievement Hunters won't start working towards their objective until Ray shouts, "LLLLLLLLLLLET'S PLAY!" *In Episode 27, Ray named his pig "Richard Phist" ("Dick Fist"). *Ray greatly dislikes cake, often going "cakeless" in challenges that feature a cake. This eventually led to the creation of a "Going Cakeless" T-shirt in the Rooster Teeth Store. *In Episode 1, Ray didn't have a microphone since he had just joined Achievement Hunter, which made it hard for the viewers to hear him. *In Let's Play Minecraft, Episode 37, Ray brutally attacked Gavin after he killed him before he was able to erect the Tower of Pimps. Let's Play Far Cry 3 *Ray seems to fear dogs. Coincidentally, in the game, he was attacked by dogs more often than any other person playing. London 2012 *Ray's team in the episodes was Spain, but had changed his flag to Puerto Rico, in reference to his heritage. *His final medal tally was twelve, making his overal points 29 and awarding him first place. **He has the most gold medals from winning Men's 100m Breastroke, Women's 10m Platform, Men's Single Sculls, Women's 400m Dash, Men's Shot Put, Men's Triple Jump, and Table Tennis, all worth three points. **His silver medals are won from Men's 25m Rapid Fire Pistol, Women's Skeet Shooting, and Men's K1 Kayak Single, each worth two points. **He wins bronze in Men's Archery and Men's Weightlifting, both worth one point. *It's also worth noting that in Men's Shot Put, Ray broke the world record of 23.12 and set it at 23.42. *As a result of his many wins, the others accuse him of cheating as he admitted to looking at the events ahead of time to see how long they are. Navigation Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:To Be Tabbed